


Portrait

by cherriw00d



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriw00d/pseuds/cherriw00d
Summary: Shindou commissioned a portrait of him and Tsurugi, the latter is bored.Shindou is a vampire, Tsurugi is a demon.
Relationships: Shindou Takuto/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while chatting with [Kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko) on Twit,, they're such a a cool person please check them out! They keep the AfuFubu ship fics alive LOL

A silent groan escaped the demon's lips, his stature slumping down ever so slightly. He was sitting in the same position for about two hours now, his lap occupied by a certain vampire, trying to keep his signature smirk from dropping down. Thoughts were coming and going throughout the current process, dancing along you could say, things like “why did he even agree to something like this?” and “how long this would take?”. Did they really have to go through the whole process of getting a damn portrait together, they could’ve just simply taken a photo and-

Oh, right, then it hit him, Shindou was a vampire, he didn’t show up in photos. Well, besides his floating clothes, if you could count that, but honestly, that wouldn’t be that pleasant to look at and he wasn’t about to go out of his way and upset his lover, he wasn’t that big of an ass. Now that he thought about it, Tsurugi could only blame himself, he was the one who wanted a picture with his precious after all. He would’ve been fine without this outcome though, besides, he didn’t even need the picture that badly, after all he had the real deal right there. But despite that, it would’ve been lovely to open up his phone's gallery and be met with Shindou Takuto's beautiful face.

He didn’t expect Shindou to just commission something though, and while he did appreciate the kind gesture- he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t bored to death right now, seriously, how the vampire could sit so still was beyond him. It felt like he was basically holding a statue, not a living(well technically undead) being, then again he might as well be one, cold, pale skin? There’s a resemblance there. The only two things giving away and reassuring the other that this was indeed the real thing was his soft occasional breathing and him brushing his thumb against the other's hand gently. The latter was sort of like a comforting gesture, sort of something to the equivalent of “it’ll be okay”.

Shifting his legs ever so slightly, he tried to adjust his now numb lower limbs into a more comfortable position. They swayed loosely, now crossed rather than spread apart. His warm orbs moved over to focus on them, demon tail flickering behind him. The tips of his boots gently hit the ground, a tapping noise echoing around the room, bouncing off the walls. It was more entertaining than sitting still. Right at that moment though, he had realized how loud the taps truly were, but he didn’t even have time to ponder whether that irritated anyone. His calf was suddenly struck by the back of Shindou's heel. 

Yikes. That hurt. There’s his answer. It was loud sure, but a simple “stop” would’ve sufficed, how cold of him. He winced at the slight pain now pulsating up his legs, giving the other a quick side-glare. Focusing his orbs back to where they were prior with a scoff, he straightened his posture, his smirk would reappear, he was gonna be sitting there for a while.

Seconds passed, they turned into minutes, it took him a while, but he tilted his head to the other again and he opened up his mouth to finally speak- “Takuto..” a soft whisper escaped him, barely audible, but still loud enough so that Shindou could hopefully hear him. He received no response, which caused a scowl to creep onto the demon's face, was he deaf or ignoring him? Tsurugi leaned in closer to the other, his mouth much closer to Shindou’s ear than before, he hesitated, he would probably be hearing about this later.

But soon enough, another “Takuto..~” was heard, this one in a more singsong and teasing voice. Which surprisingly did the trick as he felt the other tense temporarily, now he has his attention, Tsurugi could just imagine the heat rising up to his face right at that moment, what a lovely mental image that is. He received no response again, until Shindou gave into his antics, sighed and whispered back “Yes, Kyousuke?” his tone was quiet but sharp at first, though slightly softening when he murmured the demon’s name.

Oh shoot. He actually responded. Now was Tsurugi’s turn to stay quiet, brainstorming a quick response. “How about we check up on the process? We could point out a few things if you’d like changed as well, I’m pretty sure we’re still in the sketching phase.” He mumbled, seeming to finish his statement, before quickly adding “Besides I could use a small break, my legs are numb.” He cringed internally, the second part came across as more of a whine, this sounded much better in his head. He could’ve picked something better.

The vampire stayed silent for a moment, before turning his head over and responding with a simple “Alright.” And with that, Shindou would fix up his shirt’s collar, puff out his sleeves, getting up and moving away to his new destination, the location of the painter, in swift and light steps, fancy robes dragging behind him. Tsurugi would only huff out in relief, his whole frame basically collapsing from being tensed up in one position.

Maybe he could temporarily rest while Shindou discussed things with the painter. His hand moved up, his face resting into it, rubbing his temples slowly. It felt nice to finally relax for a little bit, even if he’d have to do it all over again in a few minutes. Knowing Shindou though, he’ll take a while, nitpicking any mistake he finds, maybe he’ll get lucky and won’t be called over either, that’d be real great-

“Tsurugi!”

Ah, he jinxed it.


End file.
